


The Multiverse, by Agent Haren

by JadeSaber7860



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Fanfictions, Multiverse, Other, Time Stop, dimension travle, explained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSaber7860/pseuds/JadeSaber7860
Summary: An Agent from the Dimension Guardians sits down and talk about how the Multiverse Works.





	The Multiverse, by Agent Haren

Greetings. I am Agent Haren. I’m your host for tonight. You might have read in the transcript of Season 2 to "Pikamon Rebirth” and you’re still curious about how The Dimension Guardians work, where ever this is posted... Or you are someone who’s just curious about what this is and wants to know...   
  
*Righten his sunglasses  
  
We must go back, way back... 6 Billion Years ago, there existed nothing. Then one day: boom. The Big Bang happened and the First Universe, also known as The Prime Universe, was created. This is the Normal World, the world you inhabits. Sometime later, the first ever fictional story was written. In which an alternate universe was created from nothing, it was the same universe as Universe 1, but it had the fictional characters that were in the story in that universe. This process repeated time and time again, there is right now a countable of 10 978 999 012 Universes. We might have missed some, but we’re expanding the Camera Sights as we can.   
  
A universe can also share characters and/or events, but they can either be altered to fit in that universe, or not changed at all.  
  
The universe seems to be following different time streams. One Universe could be in the year 2018, or a different one could still be in the 1900eds.   
  
One day, in Universe 3567, Witch is called by many of us and the founder of the Dimension Guardians ”The Original Universe”(We don’t know when it was created, some facts says somewhere in 2013). Doctor Magmer Magbotnik(Version 420), tried to reset his Universe into his own image, he was foiled by Pikamon(Version 8100), by using his electricity to overload the machine. Because of the electricity, the explosion was deadly. It erased everything until there was no Universe. From what we have gathered. There are only Three survivors. Sarech, Green and Mecha Pikamon. Sarech, Pikamon’s magic using son from Universe 3389, used a Magic Portal to escape. But he got in contact with the blast, it didn’t kill him. Instead, it split him into different versions of himself and was swung to other sides of the Multiverse, where both could witness the destruction of Universe 3567. The two versions was named The Brave one and The Wise one. The Brave one decided to go and find a Different Universe, not wanting the same fate happening to that universe(Witch is Universe 5729)  
www.deviantart.com/bubblized/g…  
  
The Wise one, however, decided the best course of action is to make an Organisation keeping something like this in check.   
  
He found universes where could get the equipment and technology or make this possible. He also founded... US. The Harens. For some reason, all Harens are the same. We all became Agents, a higher ranking than many.   
  
What? I’m needed? Ok. Excuse me, duty calls. I’ll have my college take this over.  
  
*Haren walks away to the left with his arms crossed behind him. From the right comes Haren?  
  
Greetings, I’m Agent Haren 3984560, who you meet before was Agent Haren prime.   
  
At the middle of the Multiverse, is where the HQ was built. We have Dimension Cameras in every universe to check them all out, all being monitored by Operators. If things go out of control like if a villain does something that can destroy the universe and the hero fails to stop it, or if a villain from a different universe happens in a universe where it’s laws are different, we send in our best soldiers to handle it. We then put them in Complexion Prison, a super complex inescapable prison.   
  
Because of all the references these fugitives are, we get numerous attack by Copyright Demons.  
  
We have let many characters who go to a different dimension free because it can benefit that universe in some way, witch is why we have Future Cameras so we can look into the Future of that Universe to see how it goes.   
  
Now the big thing: Crossovers. It happens regularly. Two Universe gets to close to each other, so much or by accidents of a different universe, that it melts together for a moment until the threat is over. It can happen to multiple universes at the same time.   
  
How does cancellation come into this? My college will explain as I’m needed for something else.   
  
*Haren walks away to the left with his arms crossed behind him. From the right comes... Sans?  
  
heya. I’m agent haren 025827403763, also know as sans. it got very... CHILLy now that i entered?  
  
Ba-Dum-Tis.  
  
now then. cancellation... that’s a hard topic. you see. when a fictional story in the prime universe either ends because it has no more stories to tell or if it gets canceled or even fetish art, yes, fetish art universe happens as well. that universe just stops spinning, as time just stops at one point in time. it can’t be fixed, only if the show that the universe is based on gets a continuation or reviewed in the prime universe, it can start again.   
  
how all universe is somehow connected to the prime universe? i dunno... no one does, and neither would i, since i don’t have anyBODY to do!  
  
Ba-Dum-Tis.  
  
i think that’s all we can explain so far. if you have a question we didn't talk about, feel free to ask it in the comments below.   
  
have a good night everybody!

**Author's Note:**

> Here are other things you can read about  
> Chronozoid Metal: https://www.deviantart.com/bubblized/art/Chronozoid-Metal-EXPLAINED-776169753  
> Pikamon Rebirth(The 2nd Version of my original Fanfiction from 2013): https://www.deviantart.com/bubblized/gallery/58588498/Pikamon-Season-1  
> https://www.deviantart.com/bubblized/gallery/67826319/Pikamon-Rebirth-Season-2  
> JE.X's Story: https://www.deviantart.com/bubblized/art/JE-X-s-Story-776151703


End file.
